You're The Good Reason To Live
by chubbyboo
Summary: "You're the reason to wake up and everything to keep me alive. But I guess there's no more reason to that anymore, I already lost you. No more reason, no more point of living. I can just die whenever fate decided to."


"Okay.. Yeah yeah. Thanks Puck. You too. Bye."

Santana Lopez shut her phone off and she made her way to her mirror to check her make-up for some retouches. _Damn, I'm still smoking hot with these. _She thought as she scanned her outfit, a fitted v-neck white shirt, dark brown leather jacket that stop a couple of inches above her tight jeans and her new red chucks. She had her hair down that was curled moments ago.

When she did her last scan, she winks at herself and left her room. "Mami! Papi!" she shouted because this house is too big for 3 persons. She descended at the stairs to look for her parents. "Mija, stop shouting!" A voice said from her left, kitchen.

"Hey Mami. Hey Papi." Her parents were pretty much big time. Her father, Jose, is a doctor while her mother, Maria, is a lawyer. So it's really surprising that they are both here, having dinner. Being a big time lawyer and a doctor is never easy 'cause you stay late at work for paper works and everything, so pretty much they spend more time working than having time with their daughter but they make sure that they give everything Santana needed.

"Looking good, Mija. I take it that you're going somewhere special?" Jose said while smiling. "And by somewhere special it only means one place." Maria said while stirring something. Santana gave them a knowing smile and waved goodbye to them.

"Hold up, young lady. Eat your dinner first before going." Santana rolled her eyes and looked to her father for help. "Just let her, Maria. In fact, she might be eating something special when she got there." Jose said earning a loud smack at her head from Maria. Santana's disgusted face was soon replaced with happy one and a burst of laughter can be heard all throughout the house coming from her.

She glanced at their clock. _7:46. Shit. _"Gotta go. Bye!" She grabbed her keys and went to the garage.

-.-.-.-.-.

_This is it._ She's been roaming around the neighbourhood for the past 15 minutes to have the courage to go there and ring the bell. She removed her white helmet and exited to her Ducati GT. She checks the address on a piece of paper one last time, making sure she is at the right place. Nodding to herself, she made her way to the house and trying her best to look calm.

She pressed the bell. No answer. Again. No answer. Again. No answer. Ag—just when she was about to press the bell again, she heard the door unlocked. She felt panic running in her nerves, her mind tells her to run away but she listens more to her heart. Her heart is pounding and she doesn't even know why. She stared at the floor while waiting for the door to open.

"Santana." She looked up and there she was standing at the door wearing a wife beater and a pink short shorts. She still looked the same the day she left, the worst day for Santana. She still looked young and beautiful, not a single fat has been added to her body, not a single scar can be seen, her skin still looks so smooth and creamy, and her ever golden hair is still the same but right now, it's quite messy. But her eyes, something she has not seen before. It's not the usual bright blue eyes she always sees but it's the paler one now.

"Hey." Santana gave her a coy smile which was gladly returned by the blonde. Brittany stepped out of the door which was left slightly closed. There was an awkward silence for a while before Brittany hugged Santana like her life depends on it. They pulled back but Brittany's arms are still on Santana's neck whilst Santana's are on Brittany's waist. They're body are still close than the normal ones, fronts are pressed to one another. Santana took time to scan any changes on Brittany's face.

Once she was done, she looks at her eyes again, at her nose then at her lips. She stared at those pink lips for too long then back up to her eyes silently asking for permission. Santana leans in so does Brittany and the next thing they know they're tongues were now touching. Santana tasted Brittany's mouth again for the past 5 years. She put everything in that kiss, Love, passion, want, need and lust. But something tasted like _Beer? Cigarette? _She questioned herself but decided to shrug it off 'cause maybe Brittany went to a party that's why she tasted like beer but cigarette is something new. She knew that Brittany hates smoking. It's kinda weird to taste the mixture of those two on Brittany's mouth.

After a few moments of a bruising kiss, they pulled back needing for air. Foreheads are pressed together; they both admired each other right now. "I missed you." Santana said breaking the silence. "I missed you too." Brittany said while leaning again for a peck on Santana's lips. She smiled and pulled a black box from the right pocket of her leather jacket.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here right now. You're probably sleeping and all but I just can't wait to see you, hug you, kiss you and everything we used to do for the past 5 years. I'm sorry for disappearing and leaving you here without any notices. I understand if you're mad, pissed angry at me but can I—" Santana stopped when she heard a man's voice from the house.

"Brittany babe. Come on now. My junior's waiting for you." Santana quickly untangled herself at Brittany and shot her an unexplainable look. Santana peeked at Brittany's shoulder and she saw a man with nothing but boxers only. "Who you talking to?" The man said but stay still inside the house. "No one, Kev. Just a friend of mine and go back at the room." Brittany said and so the man did just what he was told to do.

"No one and a friend, huh?" Santana looked sternly at Brittany's eyes. Tears are already pooling at her eyes. She thought that once she comes back here, Brittany will be at her arms once again but no, she's not on her arms. She's on some man's arms. Santana' eyes says everything. Hurt, betrayal, disappointment and that one thing she never feels whenever she's with Brittany, anger. A tear escaped at her eyes but was quickly wiped away.

Brittany tried to reach for her hand but failed miserably. "You said that you love me forever and not a single thing can change that. I guess I'm wrong, you're wrong. I'm a fucking fool to believe every sap shits you say to me. Go ahead, his dick is waiting for you." And with that she turned around and walked back to her motorbike.

"San, please. Wait. Let me explain." Brittany grabbed Santana's wrist and turned her around. "What for, Brittany?" Santana shouted. "You already got yourself a man. Obviously, I'm not enough to satisfy your needs. He can give everything to you and I can't." She turned around again but Brittany called her again.

"SANTANA!" She faced Brittany looking hurt just like her. Tears pour down at Brittany's face while Santana tries her best not to cry. She wipes every tear that threatens to drop. After a few moments of sobbing, Brittany speak. "It's just you've been gone without my knowledge on where you are. I don't know where to find you, I look every corner hoping you're there. I ask every people here on Lima if they have seen you but no, not even you're parents can help then they moved. I've sent a thousand messages and called you a thousand times but not a single of them has been returned. It's just I got tired of crying every night and breaking down whenever I hear your voice at your voicemail. I can't help to think that maybe you find someone new that's why you're gone or maybe, just maybe you're dead." Brittany whispered the last part but luckily, Santana heard it.

"I do everything I can to stay alive because of you, Brittany. You are the reason that's why I'm still living and breathing. The moment I left Lima, I'm hoping that this shit I'm about to do will be over soon and go back home, go back to you. You're the reason to wake up and everything to keep me alive. But I guess there's no more reason to that anymore, I already lost you. No more reason, no more point of living. I can just die whenever fate decided to." Santana allowed tears to escape now. She's been here for 10 minutes and nothing can compare how hurt she feels is right now. She looks around for something and when she saw it she quickly made her way to it. She approached the trash bin and threw the small black box she was about to give to Brittany.

She walked back to Brittany, waiting for her to say something but not a single word was spoken. "Bye, Brittany." Santana tried her best not to hug and beg her to come back to her life. She ride her Ducati when Brittany spoke. "I still love you, San. Please." She dared to take a step forward but she stop. "No, Brittany. You don't. Because if you do, you wouldn't be wearing that ring right now." Santana put her helmet on and started her motorbike.

"Congratulations, Brittany. You can now live without judgemental looks from other people and for fucking my feelings up. Hope he fucks you better than I do." Santana spat those words with venom. Not wanting to stay longer, she started driving home and leaving Brittany sobbing.

**Okay. This is kinda dark. Ohhhhhhh, dramas and heart aches. Share some love, Review please?**

**Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language so, If there are wrong spelling and grammar, I'm very sorry about that. And I just typed this without rereading and checking it. HAHA. Too lazy. Hope you enjoyed the story (chapter?). If there are enough love, I will update this. Hihi. :)**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **


End file.
